wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Faery
Faery was created by Moon, now owned and developed by Twi. Please don't steal or edit without permission. Appearance Faery has a light, airy build. Her pastel rainbow scales are smooth and glossy. She has a long snout with sharp fangs and big forest-green eyes. Her ruff is a pale blue color and seems to have a soft inner glow. Of course, Faery is a RainWing and can change her scales at will, but the gentle dragon prefers light pastels and soft ombres rather than bright, eye-popping colors. Faery retains a small scar in the small of her back, but she can camouflage it. Her scales constantly fluctuate between pastels and never stay the same color (she can be drawn in any pastel colors). Personality Faery is a calm and gentle dragon. She is quite clever when it comes to herbs and concoctions. Her kind and passionate nature makes her the perfect doctor- she is great at soothing patients who suffered trauma or are scared or stressed. Although she is generally patient, she gets irritated sometimes, mostly by those who disturb her patients and lazy doctors. Faery herself isn’t lazy, and she doesn’t sleep a lot. She wants to stay awake because she can treat patients while she’s conscious. History When Faery was two years old, she severely injured her back falling out of a tree. She was forced to stay in the healers' treehouse for over two years until she healed. The healers would give her small tasks like sorting herbs in order to keep her occupied in those long days. By watching the healers, Faery learned a lot. After she healed, she knew what she wanted to do with her life. Her purpose was to heal dragons. While she did participate in some activities with other dragonets, she spent most of her free time learning about healing. Her adopted parent Ocelot taught Faery how to read when she was 5, a few months after her recovery, and Faery frequently returned to the healer’s den to help out. Occasionally she would be allowed to borrow one of the scrolls from the healers’ miniature library, and at night when everyone was sleeping, Faery would capture some fireflies, light up a lantern, and read them diligently. She sometimes explored the rainforest, gathering herbs, plants, and fruits for the healers. She did this for years, until she was 8, then decided it was time to become a healer herself. Faery quickly became accustomed to the life of a healer, and developed some new techniques that were faster and more reliable than existing ones. She quickly became the best healer in the hut, and over time she became known for her skills. Faery enjoyed helping others heal, but she soon decided that it wasn’t enough. The queens were all too lazy and barely moved an inch the whole day, not even moving a claw to help RainWings in need. When Faery turned 20, she became a queen, the only queen to ever do anything useful. She did not drop her career as a healer though, but instead simply didn’t sleep during suntime, sorting herbs and writing scrolls detailing useful treatments instead. She made the tribe work to improve the village, despite complaints of losing sleep. Within 4 of her turns, the village was no longer the simple, worn little place that it was. Instead, it became the beautiful, grand village decorated with colorful flowers that it is today. Ex-Queen Faery knew she couldn’t convince the other RainWings to be as active as she was, but still tried nonetheless (unsuccessfully). She ruled for 7 years, helping anyone who came up to her, but eventually decided she was too busy and retired back to being a simple healer. Faery met many RainWings during her reign, including a RainWing named Blossom. Blossom was, according to her, the most beautiful and charming dragoness in the forest. During Faery’s down time from being queen, she would help Blossom experiment with what she wanted to do. Afterwards, when Blossom realized her knack for healing animals, they would occasionally see each other in the healer’s hut, when Blossom was healing animals and pets. Eventually their friendship grew into something more, and as of now they are officially each other’s girlfriends. Trivia •She only sleeps during suntime and during the middle of the night (about midnight-5 AM) so she sleeps about the normal amount of time compared to other tribes •She likes to wear medicinal flowers, such as angelicas, begonias, daisies, carnations, and lobelias as accessories so if she ever needs a quick cure she always has some medicine on hand Gallery DFCC9994-E62A-40E4-AF0D-5AF82991F9B4.png|Wolves 2019-08-18_21-04-58_076.jpg|By Darkmoon Twi1.png|Blossom x Faery by Kiwi 40010087-0471-412A-A28E-C95322805570.png|By Modern Untitled1469 20190929172429.png| By Gran gran Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (TwilightWOF)